Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29, 2012 for Australia, November 30, 2012 for Europe, and December 2, 2012 for North America (December 4th in Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to survive and escape from the hostile islands, while also saving his friends. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and for the first time in a ''Far Cry'' game, a 2-4 player cooperative campaign. Plot Jason Brody is on vacation with a group of friends on a tropical island in the Pacific when they decide to take a skydiving trip. The friends land in different parts of a pirate-infested island, and are taken prisoner by a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into slavery anyway. Jason and his brother Grant break out of captivity, but Grant is killed in the escape. Jason is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer under the boot of the pirates. The leader of the Rakyat, a priestess named Citra, initiates Jason into their tribe and he is given warrior tattoos. He runs a series of missions where he rescues his captive friends one by one while simultaneously helping the Rakyat retake their island, helped at times by Dr. Earnhardt, a chemist who is an expert on fungi and various native remedies and drugs. Throughout the adventure, Jason matures into a fearsome warrior and is revered by the Rakyat, though his old friends are disturbed by his transformation into a killer, especially when he contemplates staying on the island permanently. After tracking down and killing Vaas, Jason then moves on to the southern island, which is controlled by Hoyt Volker, a slave trader and Vaas' employer, swearing to Citra that he will kill Hoyt for what he did to both the islanders and his brother. After Jason kills Hoyt and rescues his last companion, he returns to find the house his friends were in burning in fire. He looks for survivors and finds Dr. Earnhardt lying in a patio mortally wounded. He tells Jason before dying that he tried to save Jason's friends but they were taken by Citra and her warriors back to the temple. He returns to Citra to find that she has taken his friends captive. She has become absolutely enamored with him, seeing him as the reincarnation of the Rakyat's mythical warrior ancestor. The player must then choose whether to execute his friends and remain with Citra or save them and leave the island. If the player chooses to save Jason's friends, Jason cuts down the ropes that his friends were tied on and rescues them. Citra attempts to convince Jason to stay by claiming his friends will move on, and that he should stay in the jungle and become king. Jason states that the violence is done and that there will be no more blood. Dennis arrives claiming that Citra saved him and the other followers. He attempts to kill Jason for betraying Citra, but Citra moves in front of Jason and is stabbed, mortally wounding her. Citra tells Jason she loves him and begs him to not leave before she dies, with Jason saying he is sorry. Soon, Jason and his friends leave the island by boat. Jason narrates that he can't come back from what he has done, as he believes he's a monster and feels the anger inside him, though he also believes that there is still somewhere inside him that's more and better than that. If the player chooses to join Citra, Jason executes his friends and has sex with Citra. Just after it, Citra stabs him, saying that their child will lead the tribe, and that he dies as the warrior he has become. Missions There are several types of missions in Far Cry 3, similar to those of Far Cry 2. *'Story Missions' — These missions follow the single-player campaign. *'Path of the Hunter' — Path of the Hunter quests task the player with finding and killing certain rare animals, with the added challenge of only being allowed to use a specific weapon. *'WANTED Dead' — Similar to Far Cry 2's Assassination missions, WANTED Dead quests require the player to assassinate a given target for a reward, however hey may only perform the kill using their knife (any additional enemies guarding the target may be killed with any weapons of the player's choice). *'Supply Drop' — In Supply Drop, the player has to deliver medical supplies to a destination within a set time limit. *'Side Missions' — The player can talk to various locals and help them with their problems. Co-op Far Cry 3 features a Co-op story mode that takes place 6 months prior to the single-player campaign. It centers around four characters being scammed out of their money by pirates while working to redeem themselves on a cruise ship. For more information on the article click here. Map Editor The map editor in Far Cry 3 is far more advanced than those of previous games, allowing players to place down AI and wildlife of any type, however AI and weapons can only be used for personal use. Characters *Jason Brody *Vaas *Citra Talugmai *Hoyt Volker *Grant Brody *Vincent Salas *Sam Becker *Mister ma pussy face Location My cunt 'Animals' Rook Islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, Sharks, Tigers and much, much more. To see a full list of animals one can encounter in Far Cry 3 click here. The primary purpose of animals in Far Cry 3 is Crafting, for more information on the list of craftable items and their requirements visit the crafting page above. Plants Various types of plants can be found on the Rook Islands. serving the main purpose of crafting syringes to give various buffs and enhance player abilities. For a full list of plants in Far Cry 3, visit this page. Vehicles Race through foliage, fly over deep canyons and traverse the island with hang gliders, boats, trucks, jeeps, and ATVs. Weapons Far Cry 3 ''includes 39 different weapons. Some weapons can be customized with mods. The player may equip up to four of these guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts. The player will also stumble upon 'Signature Weapons', these being the best weapons obtainable for each category and are unlocked upon completing certain requirements. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in ''Far Cry 3 are deliberately changed. Skills The Game has many upgradable skills, which are unlocked by completing missions. These skills are categorized in three types: *'The Heron: '''Long-range takedowns and mobility. *'The Shark: Assault takedowns and healing. *'The Spider: '''Stealth takedowns and survival. To see a complete list of all skills and their requirements click here. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler, who has also worked on numerous Hollywood movies as well as games such as ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. The soundtrack was released on December 4, 2012 via digital download. Track 17 also features violinist Serena McKinney. ''Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack)'' Tracklist''' 1. Far Cry 3 2. Heat 3. The Rakyat 4. Monsoon 5. Falling Into a Dream 6. Journey Into Madness 7. Rook Island 8. We Are Watching You 9. Treasure of Zhang He 10. Fever Dream 11. Call of the Wild 12. Bad Trip 13. Path of the Warrior 14. Lost Child 15. Broken Compass 16. The Giant's Head 17. Further (featuring Serena McKinney) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appears in the game itself and the games' trailers. In-game soundtrack M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played out through the games' intro) Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played out through the mission 'Kick the Hornets Nest") Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during the club flashbacks and at the stripper party when you get to Vaas' island to kill him), Ride of the Valkyries (originally composed by Richard Wagner) (Played during when Jason meets Hoyt and when Riley and Jason are escaping South Island on a chopper) Trailer soundtrack Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) The Jezabels — "Prisoner" ('Savages' trailer) Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) Scuba --- Talk Torque (In-Game Co-op Trailer) Multiple other licensed songs can be heard when driving certain vehicles in the game. Trivia *The place where Jason kicks a coconut tree and catches the falling coconut in the introduction is in fact on the Rook Islands and can be visited at the co-ordinates X:465.1 Y:793.5 approximately 270 metres East of the Welshore Wrecker's House outpost. Gallery Videos Far Cry 3 Outpost App Trailer|Outpost App Trailer Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide - Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg|Sniping FC Screenshot 5.jpg|Chasing the deer FC Screenshot 4.jpg|Poker FC Screenshot 3.jpg|Spotting enemies FC Screenshot 2.jpg|Sup Bro??? FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg|Exotic Citra Farcry3 volker.png|Meeting Hoyt FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg|Shotgun Far Cry 3-20.jpg|Flamethrower Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg|Far Cry 3 Outpost Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg|Drowning civilian being shot at and about to be killed by a shark Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg|Driving Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg|Hang Glider far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode (In-Game).jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode.jpg FC3 - Reset Outposts.jpg FC3 - Master Difficulty.jpg FC3 - Map Opinions.jpg FC3 - Map Improvements.jpg FC3 - Map Descriptions.jpg FC3 - HUD-UI Options.jpg Sources * Category:Games